Luna, Shinn's Angel
by YEMINKI
Summary: The girl that brought flowers to the unvisited graves, the girl that gave her life for her sister’s, the girl that gave Shinn a reason for living. Shinn's Angel, his reason for living.


Ok, I had this idea in my head for quite some time but I never got around to write it. But anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny. BOO HOO! T.T

* * *

14 year-old Shinn Asuka was kneeling in front of a grave. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but he would not cry. Not in front of Mayu.

"Mum, Dad, Mayu… I'm so sorry. I should have died along with you guys. I shouldn't have lived."

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a magenta-haired girl of around his age.

"You know, I don't think your parents and Mayu would appreciate you saying that."

"What do you know?!" Shinn snapped.

"Let's just say I don't have any parents either."

"Oh. Sorry."

The girl's eyes softened. She knelt down beside him and looked into his eyes.

"You're holding back tears," she stated.

"I promised Mayu that I would be strong for her. I can't show weakness by crying."

"Crying isn't a sign of weakness; it's a sign that you're human and that you have a heart."

"But when my family died, I promised myself that I wouldn't shed a tear. Besides, I don't want to cry alone."

Shinn looked down, embarrassed that he had let slip his personal emotions.

"Then I will cry with you."

Shinn's head jerked back up.

"What?"

He felt the girl's arms snake around his neck and he felt her body pressed against his.

"Everyone needs someone to hold them once in a while."

Shinn felt more tears forming. This girl… She had just met him, and yet… She had seen right through the many barriers around his heart. The tears started to fall.

He tightened his grip around her, his cries filling the empty cemetery. He clung desperately onto her. He didn't want her to disappear like Mayu. Soon, his sobs subsided, but he still heard soft cries.

"Why… are you crying?"

"Because… It hurts so much to see someone in such pain, and besides, didn't I tell you that I would cry with you?"

Shinn sighed and smiled, still not letting go of the girl in his arms.

"Thank you…"

The girl pulled away and smiled at Shinn.

"You're welcome. Mayu is a lucky girl, to have a brother like you."

"Thanks…"

"I hope I'm as nice as my sister as you are to Mayu. I really love her, and being the only relation I have left, I'm afraid I'm a little smothering."

"I'm sure you aren't… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was it your parents' grave you were visiting today?"

The girl shook her head lightly.

"No… I come here often. I bring flowers for the graves that no one visits."

Standing up, the girl brushed herself off and began to walk away from Shinn, toward the gate.

"Wait!" Shinn called, "I'm Shinn Asuka!"

The girl turned around and laughed. Her laugh was so pure, so sincere.

"Nice to meet you, Shinn! I'm Lunamaria Hawke!"

**Two years later…**

Shinn Asuka was one again kneeling in front of Mayu's grave, just like that fateful day two years ago. It had been exactly two years since he met Lunamaria or Luna as he liked to call her, for the first and last time. After their first meeting, Shinn came back on the same day, same time the next week but he never saw her. Refusing to give up, he visited the cemetery regularly, hoping to find her somewhere amongst the graves, but he never saw her again.

Sighing, he spoke to no one in particular.

"I really miss her… The way she smiled, the way she laughed and even the way she cried."

He stood up and was halfway to the gate when a headstone caught his eye. Bending down to read what it said, his eyes widened.

LUNAMARIA HAWKE

July 26, C.E 56 – September 1, C.E 70

A Soul That Was Taken Too Young

Loving daughter, caring sister, a girl not afraid to be herself

September 1st, today's date. September 1st, Shinn's birthday, the day he met Luna. Shinn could feel his eyes beginning to sting. That day he spent with her, the day he fell in love, was the last day of her life. Thinking back, Shinn remembered a car accident right in front of his apartment after he arrived home from the cemetery. "Luna! Luna, no! Onee-chan!" A girl was shouting. He had never thought that it was _his_ Luna. He remembered looking out of the window, and seeing a body covered in white sheet being loaded into an ambulance. He remembered seeing a red-haired girl crying on the street. He remembered hearing a woman saying that the girl's sister had pushed her out of the way of the car.

Luna… That noble girl… The girl that brought flowers to the unvisited graves, the girl that gave her life for her sister's, the girl that gave Shinn a reason for living.

Smiling with tears in his eyes, Shinn picked up a sharp stone and began engraving something on Luna's headstone.

LUNAMARIA HAWKE

July 26, C.E 56 – September 1, C.E 70

A Soul That Was Taken Too Young

Loving daughter, caring sister, a girl not afraid to be herself

_Shinn's Angel, his reason for living_

Looking back to inspect his handiwork, it finally hit him that he would never see Luna again, never see her smile, and it hit him hard. Taking in a deep breath, he let out an anguished cry. The tears spilled from his eyes and he wailed, wailed for the girl that managed to melt the ice surrounding his heart, the girl that opened her arms to him, and the girl that cried for him. He didn't hold back anymore. Because after all, Luna had told him that crying was not a sign of weakness; but a sign that he was human and had a heart.

And as he cried, Shinn felt a pair of arms around him, holding him, just like Luna once had.

_"I love you too, Shinn. I'll live on in your heart forever..."_

* * *

How was that??? Good??? Please review.... PLEASE? Reviews help build up confidence!! So pleeease????


End file.
